fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Maria
:This is about the cousin of Mario. For the cousin of Dr. Eggman, see Maria Robotnik. For the evil genderswapped versions of Mario and Luigi, see Maria and Luigia. Maria is a female cousin of Mario and Luigi, and the older twin sister of Luise. She made her first appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Omega. Personality Maria has as much courage as her cousin Mario. She has a lot of interest in things meant for females, like dresses and rings. She dislikes Wario and Bowser because they're mean to everyone and don't care about others. Wario dislikes her for being too "girly". She also may have a relationship with the gender-swap version of Peach named Prince Pearce Toadstool Maria really cares for her sister Luise. Her favorite Power-Up item is the Thunder Flower. Physical Appearance Mario has a lot of the same physical features of both Mario and Princess Peach. She is the same height as Mario and even wears the same cap as him. However the "M" on her hat has lines curing up out of the ends of the "M". She also wears overalls and a red shirt. Although her overalls are purple and have a skirt coming out of it and she wears brown boots. Her face is long and narrow and she has long brown hair that is the same shade as Mario's with large blue eyes. Game Appearances Omega Cousin Maria debuted in New Super Mario Bros. Omega as an unlockable character. She must be bought for three Star Coins when collected all the Star Coins of the Normal Worlds. She was also able to do a stronger Star Spin than Mario. Female's Star Journey Maria appears yet again in Super Mario Star Journey as playable character. She falls slowly and could levitate. She is unlocked after getting three Super Keys, and is prisoned by the one who holds the third Super Key - Lemmy Koopa. Lets-a-go, Mario She makes another appearance as a downloadable character in Lets-a-go, Mario. She was the first downloadable character released. She has almost identical stats to Mario, except for her jump, which is one star higher. She can also glide around, like Peach in Super Mario Bros. 2. She can also come to an immediate stop, even on ice. Unlockable Character Maria appears as an unlockable character in Hyper New Super Mario Bros. Rainbow Blast Adventure. She isn't part of the plot and she is only playable if you buy her at the Character Shop. Gallery File:NSMBΩMaria.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Omega'' File:PropellerMaria.png|Propeller Maria File:MariaMTUS.png|''Mario Tennis: Ultra Slam'' Trivia *In the events of Super Paper Mario, a minion of Count Bleck (O'Chunks) mistakenly calls Mario "Maria". But this was before the events of her first appearance so it must have been a coincidence. *Strangely, her sprite in Lets-a-go, Mario gives her no dress, except in the beta. Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Females Category:Good Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Allies Category:Helpers Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Arend's Characters Category:Heroines Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fan Characters Category:Mario Family Category:The Mario Kart: Double Dash!!! U Unlockables Category:Gender Swapped Characters